


Assumptions

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Coming Out, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Remus is considering why he hasn't come out to his boyfriend.  Roman is wondering if he should want to have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background moceit - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me being self indulgent with my Asexual Remus headcannons and Aromantic Roman headcannons. Enjoy, or don't. It's here. You cannot stop me.

“Logan,” Remus said, leaning his chin on his hand, braced against the counter. “Has anyone ever told you how fantastic your ass looks when you make coffee?”

Logan sighed and put the coffee pot back on the coffee maker. “You have told me, Remus,” he said, though he sounded more amused than irritated. “Countless times now.”

“Well it bears repeating again,” Remus said, grinning at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes even as he smiled at him. He started towards the table in the other room, and Remus bounced after him, plucking the coffee mug from his hands and spilling a little in the process.

“My turn!” he called.

“Absolutely not!” Logan exclaimed, taking the cup back and waving his hand to get rid of the spill. “The day you drink coffee is the day we all perish.”

“I  _ know, _ that’s the point!” Remus whined, reaching for the mug again.

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate after you’ve had some protein today,” Logan said, raising an eyebrow. Remus huffed and crossed his arms.

“You’ve reduced me to eating a banana and pretending it’s your dick!” he called, as he turned back into the kitchen.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that more than coffee,” Logan replied.

Remus repeated the same thing back in a mocking tone before grabbing the banana and following Logan towards the table.

Remus had started dating Logan almost two months ago, not long after Patton and Janus had started dating, which consequently happened to be around the time he realized that they actually could date each other, and that he  _ wanted _ to do such a thing. Logan had gotten the most adorably red face when he asked him. And while Logan always rolled his eyes whenever Remus made dick jokes or dirty comments, he could see a fondness there that he hadn’t taken the time to notice before.

Dating one of the light sides had also given Remus and Janus free passes to eat breakfast upstairs with the rest of the light sides. Virgil and Roman certainly weren’t happy about it, not that they ever mentioned such a thing. Instead they just usually went and ate in the other room like the petty children they were. Remus could tell it made Patton upset, but what did he care? The person he was here for still ate at the table.

“Hey Logan,” Remus said, causing Logan to glance up from his coffee. Remus took a slow bite out of the banana, causing Logan to roll his eyes with one of those fond smiles and look back down at his book.

“Please not at the breakfast table, Remus,” Janus said.

“I don’t get it,” Patton said. “He’s just eating a banana, why shouldn’t he be allowed to do that?”

“Yeah Jan, why shouldn’t I be allowed to do that?” Remus asked, leaning on his hand and grinning.

Janus shot him a glare that was just a little too serious for Remus to actually consider telling Patton what it meant. Instead, he just stuck out his tongue and went back to eating the banana.

He didn’t really think much more on the matter until after dinner when he went to Logan’s room to help him with the research he’d been doing. He was looking into different kinds of ocean animals (only partially at Remus’ request), and Remus had a very fun time looking over information about deep sea fish with him.

But apparently something else was on Logan’s mind that night, because eventually he turned away from his computer and the video they were watching about anglerfish mating and gave Remus a look.

“Remus, I was wondering.”

“About whether or not it’s possible for humans to fuse when they have sex?”

“It isn’t, but actually you’re rather close.”

Remus gave him a curious look.

“I was just wondering about your boundaries for that kind of thing. We have been dating for a couple months now, and we haven’t been doing as many physical things as I expected, frankly. There’s nothing wrong with that, I’m just trying to gage where you’re comfort levels are—”

“You know what? I have a thing!” Remus said quickly, standing up and clapping his hands behind his back. “It’s a very important thing that I forgot all about until this very second! And it’s very important! Bye!”

He sank out before Logan could respond and went down into his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and buried his face in the pillow covered with blood and intestines, the one he used to calm himself down on the rare occasion he needed to.

That’s where he remained until he heard a knock on his door, and Janus’ voice came through it. “Remus? Logan said you ‘left very abruptly which is quite unlike him for our usual evenings.’ You okay?”

Remus grumbled something and waved his hand, causing the door to open. Janus came in and must have noticed his comfort pillow, because he sat down on the bed.

“Something wrong?”

“Why am I weird?” Remus grumbled into the pillow.

“Because you choose to be?” Janus asked. “I thought you liked being weird.”

“I  _ do.” _ Remus looked over at him. “Externally. This is internal weird.”

“I see,” Janus said in the tone of voice that meant he wasn’t making any sense.

Remus groaned and buried his head in the cat liver. “Logan asked what my boundaries were regarding to sex,” he grumbled.

“You still haven’t told him?” Janus asked, sounding concerned.

“It’s weird!” Remus exclaimed, lifting himself up. “And not the good kind! There’s no  _ reason _ for me to be asexual, J-anus.” Remus bruised his head in the pillow again.

“There’s no  _ reason _ for Thomas to be gay either,” Janus pointed out.

Remus turned his head to the side enough to talk. “Yeah, except I’m part of Thomas, so shouldn’t I be the same?”

“Since when are you anything like Thomas?”

“I make dirty jokes all the time. I just made one two seconds ago!”

“And Thomas has made vines about being bisexual. Does that mean he’s bi now?”

Remus grumbled something incomprehensible.

“Come on, Re. You’ve never had a problem with being ace before. Why is it bothering you now?”

“Because…” Remus said hesitantly. “Logan likes smart logical people things. What if he thinks me being ace is weird?”

“Then fuck him,” Janus said instantly.

“No, that’s exactly what I don’t want to do.”

Janus chuckled. “Fair enough,” he said. “You never have to come out before you’re ready, Re. If it helps, I truly don’t think Logan is the kind to invalidate you. Now how about we go watch a horror movie to cheer you up?”

“As long as it’s got lots of blood and stupid decisions,” Remus said, grabbing his comfort pillow to take with him, and making sure none of the spleens fell off as he picked it up.

…

Janus’ talk had managed to knock some sense into his head, which Remus didn’t like and wanted to get rid of immediately, so he asked Logan at breakfast the next morning if they could talk.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked as they both appeared in Remus’ room. “You left pretty abruptly last night, which isn’t like you. Well, it is like you, but not with me.”

“So glad you’ve noticed,” Remus said, sitting straight on his comfort pillow and getting the blood all over the back of his pants. “So here’s the thing.”

“Yes?”

“Sex. I don’t want it.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Yeah. Janny helped me figure this out a couple years ago, but I’m asexual. Definietly not sex-repulsed, y’know, obviously, but I don’t really wanna… do it. Like actually.”

Logan nodded in understanding. “Ah. Okay. I’m sorry Remus, I did not mean to assume that you wanted that kind of thing.”

“Hey, you didn’t assume, you asked,” Remus pointed out. “That’s what you’re supposed to do. So uh… that good with you?”

“Of course,” Logan said, giving him a rare smile that Remus was pretty sure were reserved just for him. “Thank you for telling me, Remus. So, um.” He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. “If that was all that happened last night…”

Remus grinned. “Yeah, let’s go look at angler fish again! I, for one, think it’s totally possible for humans to fuse while having sex, and I intend to prove it!”

“I… will be very interested to see you try,” Logan said, sounding slightly exasperated, but he was still smiling enough that Remus didn’t take the tone seriously. He grabbed Logan’s arm and took them both back to his room to look at the fish, making sure to wave away the blood stain on his pants before he got it on Logan’s chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman absolutely adored it when Thomas fell in love. He was the romantic side after all, that was his actual job. And though it wasn’t his job to be excited when other sides fell in love, he did that too. Although he was baffled by Patton’s choice, and Logan’s, he was still happy they found someone they cared for enough to date, and he would support them! And… Janus and Remus too, he supposed.

Yeah, he might kind of be underselling the fact that he really wasn’t thrilled about that part. At least he wasn’t alone with that. Virgil didn’t seem to be very thrilled with it all either. Roman had found himself growing closer to Virgil as a result of everything lately. Unfortunately, that had gotten him thinking about different things too.

They were now the last two left who weren’t actually dating anyone. Which wasn’t a problem, right? No one else ever acted like it was a problem. So why did he feel like it was a problem?

He’d taken to eating breakfast in the living room with Virgil ever since Janus and Remus had started eating upstairs with their boyfriends. Did they know they were being petty children? Yes. Was that going to stop them? Absolutely not.

They’d started watching Disney movies and debating over the themes in them as of late. Often times they ended up doing so long after breakfast ended, and since Virgil had a tendency to fall asleep easier when he was around someone else, this often meant he passed out at some point on Roman’s shoulder. He never minded.

That is, until Patton commented one day how cute the two of them were “together.” He definitely hadn’t meant it like a couple, but now Roman was thinking about it. And since, as he’d mentioned, he’d been spending quite a bit of time with Virgil as of late, and it was on his mind whenever he did, it was only inevitable that he brought it up eventually.

It ended up being during a rewatch of Moana, with Virgil leaning on his side and taking a drink of coffee. Roman grabbed the remote just as Tamatoa was about to start singing and paused the movie.

“Should we be dating?”

Virgil spat out his coffee, thankfully into his cup, and turned to give Roman a baffled look. “What?”

“I just,” Roman stammered. “Patton and Janus are together, and Remus and Logan, and so by process of elimination that leaves us, right?”

“So we should date because we’re the last two left?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. “Wow. For a romantic side, you really know how to charm a guy, huh?”

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Roman exclaimed, ducking his head. “I just meant, like— you know, considering everyone else is so happy, isn’t dating something that should make us happy too? Theoretically speaking?”

“What do you mean ‘should?’” Virgil asked. “Okay, Princey, take a minute here. Forget about what ‘should’ happen. Do you  _ want _ to date me?”

“I… no,” Roman said hesitantly.

“Good,” Virgil said with a nod. “Cause me neither. So if neither of us want to date each other, it seems the logical next step would be to… not date each other.”

“I guess,” Roman muttered, fidgeting with his sash.

“Is this really bothering you?” Virgil asked.

“I don’t know. Isn’t it a little weird that Thomas’ romantic side doesn’t want to date anyone?”

“Why is that weird? You’re  _ Thomas’ _ romantic side, not yours. You still want Thomas to date Nico, don’t you?”

“Absolutely!” Roman exclaimed. “Nico is perfect and Thomas adores him! Why should they not date, they’re perfect for each other!”

“There you go,” Virgil said, nudging his side. “Sounds like a great job today done by Thomas’ romantic side. So can we go back to Moana now?”

“Um… yeah, alright,” Roman said, starting the movie again. Virgil leaned against his side again like the issue was solved. He supposed it was, mostly. He wasn’t going to start dating Virgil, which felt very relieving. But he still couldn’t get the general issue out of his mind. If he was Thomas’ romantic side, he should be dating someone, shouldn’t he?

…

“Like, you don’t think it’s weird at all?”

Virgil glanced over from the chair where he was now sitting, listening to music. “What?”

“That I don’t want to date anyone. You really don’t think it’s weird?”

“You’re still on this? No, I really don’t think it’s weird that you don’t want to date anyone.”

“But shouldn’t I want to?” Roman asked, flopping over onto his back. “I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone that way.”

“Well, your options are fairly limited, Princey. And it also doesn’t really matter? I’m super happy for everyone else and everything, but it’s not like any of us need to date each other. If Thomas has someone and is happy with it, that’s enough for all of us. Anything else is just a bonus, right?”

“So… I could be happier than I am but I’m not letting myself try?”

“Woah,” Virgil pulled his headphones down. “No. Not what I meant. Roman, if you don’t want to date anyone you don’t want to date anyone. It’s not a  _ problem, _ and it’s not something you’re lacking. You know we don’t need other people to complete us, right?”

“I know,” Roman said. “But… if I don’t like anyone like that how does that not make me a failure as the romantic side?”

“Roman. Hey.” Virgil sat up straighter. “Again. You’re  _ Thomas’ romantic side. _ You’re supposed to want stuff like that for  _ him. _ You don’t have to come into the picture there. Especially if you don’t want to.”

“I just… I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s stupid.”

“Princey, you’re talking to the head honcho of freaking out over stupid things. Trust me, I’m never going to get on your case for it. You’re okay.”

Roman smiled at Virgil a little, even if it still felt a little weak. “Thanks, Emo.”

“Anytime,” Virgil said, and put his headphones back on again.

That helped Roman feel a little better. He didn’t really expect Virgil to bring it up again, so it came as a surprise when he slid his phone over in front of Roman one morning at breakfast, and on it was a definition.

a·ro·man·tic: having no interest in or desire for romantic relationships

Roman glanced over at Virgil.

“Sound like you?” Virgil asked, taking a bite out of his apple.

“Uh…” Roman looked back down at the phone. “You’re saying you think I’m this?”

“I’m not saying anything. I don’t get to say that kind of thing. Just,” Virgil waved down at the phone. “You know. Bringing it into your awareness. In case you wanted to think about it.”

Roman picked up the phone and looked at the definition. He scrolled down the page and looked at a couple of articles. Eventually he found himself on tumblr, which seemed to have a lot of support spaces and positivity for that kind of thing.

He wasn’t quite sure how long he stayed on the couch, but by the time he looked back over to talk to Virgil, he was surprised to see no one there. He looked into the kitchen, but didn’t see him there either. After a second, he sank out into his room.

Virgil was sitting at his desk, working on his computer.

“Virgil!”

Virgil yelped and whirled around. “Holy fuck, Princey, warn a guy next time!”

“Sorry. Where’d you go?”

“You looked like you were going to be focusing for a while, so I gave you some space. Can I have my phone back now?”

“Virgil, this is  _ so me!” _ Roman exclaimed, looking down at the phone. “Look at this! There’s whole other groups of people who feel like I do! This doesn’t even make any sense, I’m part of a gay person, but I love it! Virgil, I  _ love it! _ Just, holy cow,  _ look at it!” _ Roman shoved the phone in Virgil’s face, who was grinning a little.

“I’m happy you’ve found your people, Ro,” he said, taking the phone back.

“Some of them are in relationships anyway,” Roman said, collapsing back on Virgil’s bed. “Or queerplatonic relationships. Or nothing at all. And none of it changes the way they feel. Virgil, I can love Thomas dating Nico as much as I want and it doesn’t make me any less who I am. I can be so happy for Patton and Logan and so baffled by their choices of partners and never want one for myself and  _ that’s okay. _ I can be aromantic and a romantic at the same time, isn’t that amazing?”

“I am very happy for you,” Virgil said, and Roman could hear by the smile still in his voice that he meant it. “I really think you should get out of my room before you start freaking out, but yes, that’s amazing.”

Roman jumped off the bed, walked over to the desk, and pulled Virgil into a hug.  _ “Thank you.” _

“You’re welcome,” Virgil said, hugging him back. “Now seriously, dude, you’re gonna start getting corrupted again. Get out.”

“Come with me! I’m not done talking about this!” Roman called, grabbing Virgil by the arm as he leaned back and sinking them both out. He figured normally Virgil would probably be offended that he hadn’t asked, but for now he just continued to smile as Roman started to continue happily ranting about everything he’d found out. He wasn’t going to stop for a couple of hours at least.


End file.
